Switched
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: Elizabeth and Diane get their heights switched just before the Vaizel Fight Festival, problems arise as they cannot turn back. Rewrite of an old story of mine with a different name. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Switched Chapter 1  
**_

 _ **I made an announcement on another NNT Fanfic of mine called Spectrum of Passion a while back. Some of you may have already read it but for the benefit of those who did not the announcement basically said the Fanfic would be cancelled and put up for adoption however I would be bringing another NNT Fanfic back. This is that fanfic.**_

 _ **This has been sitting incomplete on my profile for a long time now, I decided to take it down and rewrite it from scratch. That isn't saying much since it never got very far in the first place but it's still back and, hopefully, better than it was last time.**_

Smoke puffed up around the two girls, neither had seen where it had come from. They coughed and called out for each other, trying to find each other amongst the thick smoke covering their vision.

Slowly, the smoke cleared allowing the two girls to see again. They coughed a few more times before immediately turning to find the other. Much to their surprise they found everything looked different than it did before and they still couldn't find each other despite their vision being clear.

That's when it dawned on them, they slowly moved their eyes to look in the opposite direction they had been before. The bigger one looked down and the smaller one looked up, their eyes widened and they released a scream.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Diane?!"

"Why are you so big?!" Diane asked her friend, who was a lot smaller just seconds ago. Elizabeth shook her head, she too was confused.

"I don't know but… you're a lot smaller now Diane." Elizabeth commented looking down at her small friend that used to be so much bigger than her.

"How did this happen?" Diane asked.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth looked around and reached to fiddle with her earring. "Ahh, my earring!" Her earring was gone! That earring was very important to her! She looked around wildly trying to find the small earring that would look even smaller to her now if it hadn't been effected.

Diane looked around too, wanting to help her friend find her earring. She was a lot smaller now so perhaps she could find the earring easier. "Ah, here it is, Elizabeth!" She exclaimed rushing to pick the earring up off the floor.

Elizabeth sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you Diane."

"You're welcome!" Diane smiled up, that was new, at her friend.

* * *

Back at the Boar Hat Elizabeth was sat on the ground and Diane was stood in front of her. Elizabeth had put on Diane's clothes in the forest and Diane had taken some of Elizabeth's clothes out of her closet as the clothes Elizabeth had been wearing were ripped into shreds when she grew so much. Diane had also put Elizabeth's earring in her ear, in order to keep it safe, while Elizabeth had put her up into pigtails using Diane's hair ties so they wouldn't be lost.

Diane spun around and looked at her new body the best she could without a reflective surface. "I'm small! I'm finally small!"

Elizabeth smiled, Diane seemed really happy. Of course she was, this is what she wanted; to be small. She had said so herself. Elizabeth on the other hand, wasn't so pleased with this. Diane wanted to be small but Elizabeth was fine with her size, she just wanted to be able to protect those important her and her size had nothing to do with her inability to do that. Just like, Elizabeth was sure, Diane's size had nothing to do with her ability to do so.

It wasn't bad but she was practically in a new body, she didn't know how to deal with it. She had trouble walking and standing up and sitting down, she had trouble because she wasn't used to this height and weight. She didn't want this and this was all so ridiculously new to her that it was all just so overwhelming.

Even so, she knew Diane was happy so she tried her best to appear unbothered by it, she didn't want to damper her best friend's mood.

"Well, Elizabeth, I'll be going now." Diane told her, stopping her spinning.

"Huh? Oh, right! Bye, Diane." Elizabeth had been lost in thought, she had almost missed what Diane had said to her completely. It was a good job she didn't, otherwise Diane might have noticed something was wrong.

"Sorry you can't come with me, Elizabeth." Diane gave her friend an apologetic smile but Elizabeth would draw so much attention to herself like that, she couldn't let that happen.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Elizabeth replied, shaking her head. That wasn't what was bothering her but she tried her best to make Diane think it was, she couldn't ruin Diane's happiness. She didn't want Diane to become even more sensitive of her height either, something that could definitely happen if she found out Elizabeth wasn't happy with the turn of events.

* * *

Unknown to the two girls, a lone figure watched them, hidden from view. A spell keeping him from being sensed or smelled. He watched as the brunette walked away from the princess, chuckling before silently leaving the scene, as much as he wanted to stay he had to go back home, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He'd get in trouble if they found out and that just wouldn't do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Switched Chapter 2  
**_

Elizabeth leaned close to the ground in the forest, looking for clues as to what had caused the size switch. She wasn't about to sit around doing nothing, so she decided to find what had happened to them in hopes of finding a way to reverse it.

Not right away of course, Diane was happy so Elizabeth didn't want to reverse the switch right away. Still it would be best to look for any clues that may be here, after all the others would certainly search for them.

She moved slowly and carefully, trying not to destroy anything that could help. Her hand hit something metal; she moved her gaze to where her hand was and sat up with the metal thing that turned out to be a chain with a bottle attached to it, gripped in her hand.

She blinked, the chain and bottle looked awfully familiar but where had she seen it before? She frowned in thought; it could just be a coincidence but what if it wasn't? What if it belonged to someone she could identify? That would make reversing what had happened a lot easier when she revealed finding this.

Placing the necklace in Diane's bag, she continued her search. She'd think about it later right now she had to continue her investigation.

* * *

Diane moved through the crowd of Vaizel swiftly looking for the other Seven Deadly Sins with haste, she didn't want to leave Elizabeth all by herself for too long.

She had heard an announcement about a fight festival, if her comrades were anywhere it was there especially since one of the rewards (also mentioned in the announcement) was probably her sacred treasure, Gideon.

There! "Captain! King! Ban!" She called out to them, moving even faster than she had been before. The others in the crowd shot her glares and grumbles and yells as she shoved her way past them, she apologised to them as she made her way to her comrades who had turned when she had called out to them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Meliodas asked blinking at Diane once she was in front of them. Ban looked pretty confused while King's eyes lit up with immediate recognition.

"Captain, you jerk!" Diane punched him in the gut, her cheeks puffed out and her face set in a glare.

"D-Diane… How did you…?" King asked, speaking up. Diane blinked and looked over at him, a smile coming across her face.

"King, you recognise me!" Diane seemed pleased with this as her eyes sparkled with joy. "See, Captain King recognises me." Diane went straight back to pouting as she glared at the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, who had recovered from the punch.

"Of course I did, you're Diane!" King told her, Ban scoffed next to him.

"Please, the only reason you knew it was Diane is because you love her~" Ban had a grin on his face as he teased King, who turned to glare at him.

"That's not true! N-not that I don't love you Diane! I-it's just-"

"It's alright." Diane smiled at him. "Ban was referring to a different kind of love right?" King nodded, Diane was kind of right. She likely thought that he didn't love her in that way so to her, he supposed that would be the case. It was probably better if she never knew that he loved her in exactly the way Ban had meant it.

Diane's smile faded, it hurt. It hurt to hear King say that. But… why…? She was in love with Meliodas not King! So that shouldn't have hurt! What was going on? Why was she feeling this way?

"...Diane…?" Diane blinked, King sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

Diane gritted her teeth and shook her head, she couldn't tell him the truth about her thoughts and feelings just then. "I'm just worried about Elizabeth."

"How come?" Meliodas' voice sounded slightly strained, he tried to keep his usual calm demeanour, but they could all tell he was worried about Elizabeth.

"N-no! She's not hurt or anything! I just had to leave her alone, that's… not a very nice feeling." Diane told him, it was difficult to tell how Meliodas felt about that.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking at her with his brows furrowed slightly.

"Well the thing that affected me affected her too and… now she might be… twentyninefeettall!" Diane told him, backing away from her Captain slightly and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Twenty nine feet tall, huh? I'm sure she doesn't want to be alone but we've got to participate in the fight festival." Meliodas mused, thinking about the situation.

"Not… not all of us Captain, I'll enter the festival. You should go see Elizabeth." Diane told him, looking at him with determined eyes.

"I'll go see Elizabeth. I won't get very far without Chastiefol anyway." King spoke up, interrupting anything the Captain had to say.

"You have a point. Alright then! Diane enter the festival, King go tell them you drop out." Meliodas looked between the two as he made his decision. He did want to go to Elizabeth himself but King did have a good point, it would probably be better if he went instead. Although Hawk could go too, he wasn't entirely sure where he was so it would be easier to send King.

"Yes Captain!"

They both rushed to do just that, Diane went straight for the registration just after Meliodas had told her not use her own name "I know that!" She had said without looking back. King had to ask Ban what he had been registered under; he glared upon hearing the answer before following after Diane to drop out.

Diane went back to the group immediately after she had registered, leaving King to talk to the man behind the desk.

King asked the man if he could drop out (telling him he had been registered unwillingly), the man answered and King's face dropped, he couldn't. King winced before moving to give the bad news to his Captain; he didn't even have to open his mouth before Meliodas spoke instead.

"They didn't let you did they?" King shook his head. "You'll have to participate then, whoever gets knocked out the competition first immediately goes back to the Boar Hat. If you fake it, make sure it's believable." He told them just before they all had to get on the fighting ring.

"Yes, Captain!" They nodded at his orders and made their way onto the fighting ring as the fight festival started.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Switched Chapter 3**_

Elizabeth leaned close to the paper pinned on the floor by a rock, she had noticed it as she walked back to the Boar Hat. She wasn't sure if she had just missed it before or if it appeared after she had left, either was possible really. The writing, while something she'd normally be able to read easily was now a lot harder to read. As such she had to lie on the ground and read it from there.

 _Dear my darling Princess Elizabeth~_

 _I just wanted to say that I was the one who put a spell on you and your Giant friend._

 _Oh but don't tell anyone, kay._

 _Although… I doubt you would anyway. You wouldn't want to upset your precious friend after all. You're so sweet~_

 _That's why I'm telling you exactly who did it in the first place._

 _Love from Miles_

Elizabeth shivered as she finished reading the letter, so it was Miles. That's why the chain and bottle she had found looked so familiar. She did know Miles well after all, as much as she secretly wished she didn't in recent years. Miles had trained with Vivian under Merlin, although he ended up being much better with potions than he was at spells.

Something told her Miles hadn't told her it was him because he was certain she wouldn't tell anyone. Elizabeth gritted her teeth and shook her head, she had no reason to think that. Anything else wouldn't make any sense so she pushed that thought out of her mind.

Pushing the letter in the bag too, she picked herself up off the ground and sat carefully leaning against the Boar Hat. She knew who did it now but for now such knowledge would be kept a secret from the others for Diane's sake.

In order to make that happen, she had to hide any evidence leading to the culprit. Especially the letter that spelled the culprit's name right out. The Seven Deadly Sins had once worked at Liones and Merlin, who was a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, was the one who had trained Miles, there was no way they wouldn't know of him.

Elizabeth sighed, she wondered how long she'd have to wait until she got to hang around with friends again.

* * *

Not one of the Seven Deadly Sins had been knocked out in the first round, King had come close but apparently floating wasn't cheating and as such he wasn't eliminated. After getting their match-ups in battle, they lucked out when they learned that none of them were going first. As a result they could go see Elizabeth before one of them had to go up again, they had decided to leave King behind though, out of all of them he was going up earliest and since it was hard to tell how much time would pass before he was up, that decision was probably for the best.

The rest of them rushed back to the Boar Hat to see Elizabeth, they didn't have much time so they wanted to get to her as fast as possible so the time they had was as long as they could get it.

"You're back!" Elizabeth noticed them almost immediately, just as they had her. Elizabeth moved from her position leaning against the Boar Hat in order to face the three sins moving towards her.

"Wow, she's huge!" Ban bluntly said upon stopping in front of her. Diane punched him into the ground upon that remark while Elizabeth flushed and looked away.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" Diane asked her turning back to her friend with a smile.

"Fine. I looked around that clearing while you were gone but… I couldn't find anything." Elizabeth told her friend, hoping the look on her face and the pause in the words would be taken as disappointment rather than lying. What if there was a clue there that she had missed? What if they found it? What if it led them to Miles? Then she and Diane would be changed back and Diane would be so sad, it was far too soon for them to be turned back! She thought if she told them she had gone to look around and hadn't found anything maybe they wouldn't go themselves. "I… I'm not sure how this happened."

"Awww, that's unfortunate" Diane pouted, what had happened back there was not normal, as much as she liked being small, she really wanted to know, for various reasons, how it had happened. What or who had done this to them might be dangerous for one thing, for another she wanted to know if there was a way to go back to being small while still being able to go back to her bigger form.

Elizabeth blinked, confused. Why was Diane upset? She had been so happy earlier and she had said she wanted to be small, so shy wasn't she happy she hadn't found anything.

"But Diane, I thought you wanted to be small." Elizabeth spoke up without thinking, only after the words had left her mouth did she realise that might have sounded suspicious. She had just made it clear she had a motive to lie after all. Meliodas' eyes narrowed slightly, Elizabeth looked at him hoping he hadn't figured anything out.

"Huh? Oh I do! I'm just really curious as to how something like this happened." Diane told her, Elizabeth moved her gaze away from Meliodas and hummed in agreement to her. So that was it, that made sense. That settled it then, Elizabeth would make sure Diane got to stay this way for a little while longer. Stealing a glance back at Meliodas, she noticed he was no longer looking at her, nor was he giving any indication he was catching onto her lie, which definitely eased her nerves a little. She didn't know if he'd go search out Miles as soon as he found out he had done this, Meliodas was pretty unpredictable after all and she couldn't take that risk.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading back~ I can't risk missing King's fight, should be fun to watch~" Ban commented, lifting his hand in a wave and running back to Vaizel.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Diane shouted after him. "Sorry, Elizabeth but I really want to know what he meant by that. Do you mind if I go?"

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile on her face, Diane gave her a big grin and a thanks before running off after Ban.

"If King loses make sure you tell him to come here!" Meliodas yelled after, she gave a shout of confirmation as she continued running.

Elizabeth looked towards Meliodas, was he not going too? "Well Elizabeth, what do you say I stay here for a while? I won't be able to stay long but King's probably going to lose so you won't be alone."

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, happy to have someone with her, and since it was Meliodas she was only that much happier. "Oh thank you!" She smiled down at him before his previous words ran through her head once more. "... Um… What did you mean by 'King's probably going to lose'."

"Nishishi. Oh, well let's just stay King would lose a fight with a cat if he didn't have his sacred treasure on him." Meliodas chuckled his hands going behind his head.

"Really?"

"Yep! I've seen it happen." From there Meliodas went on to share the story of that incident with her, he shared other stories with her too. None, she noted where about himself, instead they were all about the other sins. They were short, funny, light-hearted stories about the others. She wondered why he didn't tell any stories about himself, she'd never ask him though, if he wasn't telling her any stories about himself then there must be a reason behind it and she didn't want to pry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Switched Chapter 4**_

"Wait~ you're not allowed to have weapons remember?" Ban spoke up just as King was about to step onto the battlefield and pointed at the pillow King held.

"But no one knows it's a weapon and so long as it stays in this form it can't do much damage anyway." King protested turning to look at the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Give it here~" Ban held his hand out and King shook his head clutching Chastiefol tighter.

"I don't trust you with it Ban." King glared at him before turning to Diane and holding the pillow out to her. "Diane, will you hold this for me?"

"Alright!" Diane held her arms out for the pillow with a smile on her face. Chastiefol was so soft, she loved being able to snuggle with it. Upon receiving Chastiefol she immediately started doing just that. "Good luck." She told him, her voice muffled by the pillow she was burying her face into.

She didn't notice when King transformed and gave her a thumbs up but King didn't mind, Diane was just so cute like that. He was so transfixed on her that Ban had to remind him he was supposed to be fighting someone.

Transforming back with a yelp, King rushed into the middle of the battlefield. His opponent was an old man, hopefully he wasn't too strong, King really couldn't fight all that well without his Sacred Treasure.

Sure enough King didn't get very far trying to fight with his fists so he had no other choice but to use his ability Disaster to help him out a little. He was thrown out of the battlefield before he even had a chance.

He was caught by Diane, a little dazed he looked up at her. "King, are you okay?" She asked him, she had caught King and knelt down so he was sitting on her lap, leaning against Chastiefol.

"Yeah, thank you Diane." King told her dreamily staring up at her with an equally dreamy expression on his face.

"Oi King. I know all your fantasies are coming true right now~ but you need to go stay with Elizabeth." King choked and jumped up, his face painted red. Diane blinked in surprise from Ban's words and King's sudden movement, choosing not to question why her cheeks felt hot she handed Chastiefol back to King before standing up herself.

"I'm sorry, Diane!" King bowed in apology before he took Chastiefol from her "Thank you, Diane." and ran away, running to the Boar Hat (or at least somewhere out of sight, he'd fly the rest of the way) to keep Elizabeth company.

"Awww you didn't have to send him away so soon, Ban." Diane pouted, watching King leave. "I wanted him to see a little of my match, at least."

"Oh~ and why would you want that~" Ban teased, smirking at her.

"That's…" Diane trailed off, why did she want King to watch her? She wasn't sure what had led her to say such a thing.

"Besides, Cap'n's match is up after yours. He might not make it in time if King doesn't go now." Ban told her before she could come up with an answer. Diane decided it wasn't worth thinking to much about it and dropped the thought process.

"That's true but maybe Captain will see some of my match!" Diane exclaimed cheerfully before rushing onto the battlefield facing Holy Knight Griamore.

Meliodas actually did end up showing up before her match ended, upon being declared the winner she rushed to join the others on the ground.

Next up was the fight between Ban and Meliodas, naturally the fight was pretty intense. Towards the end it looked like Ban had got Meliodas beat but then… something odd happened. Meliodas easily broke Ban's arm and then punched him with enough force to send him flying miles away.

So far away that it took the audience and announcer a minute to find him and with that Meliodas was declared the winner of that match.

Next up was the match between Holy Knight Howzer and Diane, he was considerably more formidable than Griamore was. Diane had to use more power than she thought she would have had to. She apologised to Howzer before rejoining her friends once more.

The final match of the semi-finals was between Meliodas and Cain. Cain mentioned something about a Liz and an old country called Danafor, it didn't exist anymore, Diane and Ban had no idea what he was talking about but Meliodas sure seemed too.

Cain ended up forfeiting that match and Meliodas was declared the winner without even fighting.

The final match was between Diane and Meliodas. Diane had originally planned on letting Meliodas was win but Ban had paid some girls to interfere with that and that plan went out the window.

The match never ended with a victor, the Holy Knights had arrived, stopping the tournament in its tracks.

Meliodas took the part of the villain and tried to get the bystanders away, it took a countered explosion in the air to get them moving.

* * *

"..." Elizabeth and King sat in awkward silence after Meliodas left, they didn't really know what to talk about.

So they simply sat in silence, Elizabeth didn't think King made very good company but perhaps that was just because they didn't each other all that well yet.

The silence came to an abrupt end when the sound of an explosion filled the air. The two searched for the source immediately, their eyes finding Vaizel.

"Elizabeth, stay here, I'm going to see what happened." King told her before flying off towards Vaizel quickly.

"Wait Sir King!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hurriedly standing up and trying to follow him. Unused to her height and weight that came along with it she ended up falling over instead.

Not that it mattered much, Elizabeth thought, she'd just wind up getting in the way. Perhaps it'd be best if she just stayed where she was. Thinking on it she may end up doing more harm than good, especially while she was so much more prone to falling in this unfamiliar body.


End file.
